In Too Deep
by Svinorita
Summary: Love is complicated, especially when the one you've set your heart on doesn't appear to feel the same way about you! This is the situation Anger currently finds himself in and he's reaching his breaking point! But is this green-eyed beauty really out of his league? Or is it only a matter of time before she reveals her true feelings...Brickoli one-shot dedicated to RoseEmbers99.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **As I promised you guys, here's another Valentine's themed one-shot! This time I'll be writing a Brickoli! (It looks like Anger is February's pinup boy this year…)**

 **This story is dedicated to RoseEmbers99. It is a gift from me to show how much I appreciate all her support and patience since I'll be starting on her multi-chapter Brickoli request very shortly :)**

 **Okay everyone! I'll leave you all to read this one-shot before I commence on a couple of brand new multi-chapter stories :)**

 **Also I'd like to point out that the title of this story was supplied to me by RoseEmbers99!**

 **Svinorita.**

* * *

 **In Too Deep**

Anger was sitting on the sofa, his blood boiling with rage and the top of his head beginning to glow as sparks threatened to ignite any second.

As he watched the infuriating scene playing out in front of him, he balled his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned almost pink, his eyes narrowed in contempt as a seething thought flashed through his mind.

 _If this behavior doesn't stop soon, I am literally going to explode!_ Anger fumed, the molten-hot glow on his head growing even more intense with every passing second that he watched those two carrying on.

 _And take a few Emotions with me on a final fiery journey…_ he added as an afterthought, steam beginning to rise off his hotplate head as his fury reached a fever pitch.

It turns out that the "behavior" that had gotten Anger so riled up was the blatant flirt-fest that was unfolding between Disgust and Fear this morning! In fact, it had begun happening about a week ago and had been steadily increasing to the point that Anger couldn't stand it anymore!

Just five minutes earlier he had been sitting here quietly, reading his newspaper like he did every morning. His thoughts had been momentarily distracted from the recent obsession he had developed for a certain co-worker as Anger focused on this morning's headlines, the pent-up frustration he felt inside forgotten for the time being…

But all that changed the moment Fear walked into the room and headed straight for Disgust with that cheesy grin on his face!

Anger had glanced up from his paper and watched fuming, as Fear went up to her and announced in that irritating high-pitched voice of his, "Hey Dis, honey! Could you fix my bowtie for me? I can't seem to get it right this morning…"

"Of course I can Handsome!" Disgust had replied as she stepped forward and began adjusting his bowtie carefully, Fear gazing at her like a love-struck idiot the whole time.

Anger growled, his mouth twisted in a sneer of resentment as he thought, _"Why don't you come here Beanpole and let me fix it for you? I'll make sure it's so tight that you'll be talking in falsetto for the rest of your miserable life!"_

The truth was, Anger couldn't help feeling immensely jealous. He wasn't sure why or how, but lately Disgust had gotten under his skin and he had fallen hopelessly in love with her!

One morning a few weeks ago, their eyes had locked and Anger had gotten a whiff of her alluring perfume as she walked past him. Before he realized what had happened, she had shot like an arrow through his heart!

Ever since, Anger had been unable to get her out of his mind or his heart and he was waiting for the perfect opportunity to tell her how he feels…but then Beanpole had to get in the way and ruin everything!

Anger was so caught up in his vengeful thoughts that he failed to notice that Joy had been watching him for quite a while now. Joy glanced at Disgust and Fear briefly before turning her attention back to Anger and elbowing him promptly in the ribs.

"Are we feeling a little hot under the collar this morning?" She asked amicably as Anger turned and glared at her irritably.

Joy however, was not one to be so easily intimidated. Laughing lightly, she pinched the fleshy bit under Anger's arm and whispered teasingly, "I've been watching you my friend!"

She gestured to Disgust and Fear and offered, "Are you feeling a little jealous perhaps…?"

That was the final straw! Anger roared in outrage as his head erupted like a fiery volcano. Red hot sparks went flying off in different directions, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at the infuriated Emotion in bewilderment.

With a final growl of rage, Anger kicked a nearby footstool out of the way and stormed out of the room moodily, residual flames still trailing behind him as he went. The last thing he heard as he exited the main room was Joy's stunned voice saying, "Well! I guess I won't be needing to go to the tanning salon this week…"

XXX

The next few hours went by in a seething blur for Anger. Not knowing how to quell his burning rage, the red Emotion had boarded the Train of Thought as it stopped at Headquarters to drop off the morning deliveries and without telling anyone, he went out into the Mind World.

Eventually when the Train made its next stop, Anger had gotten off and started walking around aimlessly, not really caring where his wandering would take him. All he knew was that if he had stayed in Headquarters in his current state of mind, he probably would have wound up hurting somebody with his explosive temper. He needed to clear his head and calm down before he did something dangerous or stupid!

Anger walked around for hours. He had initially gotten off the Train of Thought in Imagination Land but over time, his agitated marching had taken him through several of the Islands of Personality and still he kept on walking, his thoughts filled with the image of Disgust's beauty and her captivating emerald-green eyes…

Anger felt as though he was in some sort of trance and it seemed as if everything was happening in slow motion. He completely lost track of the time and when he finally did come to his senses, he realized that he had ended up on Fashion Island.

Anger stopped and looked around at his surroundings in confusion. He wasn't sure why he had come here, but for some strange reason he felt as if his subconscious mind had deliberately led him to this place…

The red Emotion gave a despondent sigh. Since he was here now, he might as well stop for a break. He had been walking so long that his legs were aching and he decided to head into a nearby building to rest his feet before making his way back to Imagination Land to ride the Train of Thought back to Headquarters.

Anger glanced at the sign on the building immediately in front of him. Apparently it was called **"A Breath of Fresh Hair"** and a slogan underneath the name of the shop read _"Your one stop beauty salon!"_

Anger rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath grumpily, "Oh give me a break! Out of all the places in the Mind World why did I have to end up here?!"

But he was too exhausted to keep going, so sighing reluctantly, Anger walked up to the shop window and pressed his face against the glass to see if they at least had some coffee and something to read…

Suddenly his eyes widened in disbelief and his breath caught in his throat, the unexpected sight inside the shop almost making him choke with surprise! Anger took a step back and rubbed his eyes before daring to look again, his heart beating fast in his chest as he confirmed that what he initially saw was actually there and not just wishing thinking from his tired and lovesick mind.

Surely enough, she was still there and Anger knew he wasn't imagining it after all…

Slowly a huge smile appeared on his lips as he gazed upon the girl of his dreams. Inside the beauty salon, Disgust sat in front of a mirror, flicking through a magazine as several female Mind Workers bustled around her. Her shiny green hair had been freshly styled and a hairdresser was just putting the finishing touches in place while two other girls were busy giving Disgust a manicure and pedicure respectively.

Disgust seemed to be lapping up the attention happily, talking to the girls as they pampered her and laughing out loud. Anger couldn't take his eyes off her, his face glued to the window as he took note of every elegant move she made with her hands while she talked, and the way she batted her long eyelashes whenever she switched her focus from one girl to another…

All of a sudden, a raspy old voice spoke up from beside him, "Oh man! You are in too deep! She's gorgeous!"

"SMOKEY BARBECUE SAUCE!" Anger exclaimed as he whipped around and came face to face with a very old Mind Worker leaning a walking stick.

Anger grunted in annoyance and snapped, "You almost gave me a heart attack old timer!"

The old Mind Worker lifted a trembling hand and pointed at Disgust as he rasped, "I used to know a girl like that once…"

Unfortunately he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Anger's loud outburst had alerted the beauticians inside the parlor and they were not amused!

The hairdresser that had been doing Disgust's hair moments ago ran towards the door with a can of hairspray in her hands, yelling over her shoulder loud enough for Anger and the old Mind Worker to hear, "Quick Daisy! Get a broom! There are some freaks outside spying on the customers!"

That was all the incentive Anger needed to get out of there! Putting on a surprising burst of speed, he bolted one way, while the old Mind Worker hobbled in the other direction as fast as his walking stick would allow him to go before the irate hairdresser could pummel them with her can of hairspray!

Anger ran around to the back of the building and stopped, his hands on his knees as he panted breathlessly. He was too tired to put up a decent fight right now and that lady looked like she meant business!

Suddenly, he heard the distinct click-clacking sound of heels on pavement and his chest tightened up in dread. Oh no! Hairspray Lady was coming for him and he was too exhausted to run anymore…

Anger screwed his eyes shut and waited for his fate. He never imagined that he would end up getting beaten by a deranged female Mind Worker whose weapon of choice happened to be a can of sparkly hairspray!

"Anger! What are you doing here?!" A sweet and very familiar voice asked from behind him.

Anger's eyes snapped open and he turned around to see Disgust standing there, her beautiful face full of confusion as she stared at him.

"Well…I…ah…I…just wanted to buy some new neckties…and I guess I got lost…?" Anger stammered desperately, his eyes flitting to the ground as he felt the back of his throat go dry from anxiety.

Disgust raised her eyebrow at him questioningly. Then a smile slowly crept across her face as she nodded and said, "Well in that case you've found the right Emotion to help you!"

She reached out and took his arm in her dainty hand, pulling him along beside her as he looked up at her curiously.

"Let's go shopping!" Disgust declared eagerly.

XXX

After two hours of shopping, Anger wound up with five new neckties that he didn't really need. Disgust was talking excitedly as they made their way down one of Fashion Island's side streets while Anger shuffled along beside her, carrying half a dozen bags of her latest "fashion finds."

Suddenly, Disgust stopped and pointed to a shop across the street eagerly. "Oh Anger! While we're here, let me take you to my favorite café for a light lunch!"

Anger stared up at her glossy-eyed and nodded in agreement. He didn't normally do "light lunches" but he would do anything to please this girl so he wasn't about to refuse her offer!

The two Emotions crossed the street and headed for the small café, where they passed three young Mind Workers dressed in black leather and sitting on Harley motorcycles along the way.

As Disgust went past them, the three punks started unleashing wolf whistles and calling out, "Hey sweet thing! Why don't you come here if you want to have some fun?"

The lead thug glanced at Anger and sneered before turning his attention back to Disgust and sniping, "What's a gorgeous girl like you doing with _that?!_ I say you should ditch that short, tubby Quasimodo and come with us!"

Disgust flicked her hair at the leather-clad punks nonchalantly and put her arm around Anger's shoulders as she remarked, "No thanks! My _boyfriend_ is all the man I need!"

She smirked and steered Anger towards the café as she shot a departing comment at the stunned bikers, "I don't play with little boys like you!"

Anger was absolutely gob smacked! Any other time he probably would have gone up to those punks and incinerated them, turning them _and_ their Harleys into piles of ash! But as he allowed Disgust to lead him inside the café, all he could hear echoing in his head were the words, _"My boyfriend…"_

XXX

The following hour went by in a dreamy daze for Anger. They sat down at a table beside the window and Disgust ordered their meals. Anger didn't even pay attention to what kind of food they ended up eating and frankly he didn't care! All he knew was that he couldn't tear his eyes away from Disgust as those words replayed over and over inside his head as though he were hearing the voice of an angel…

" _My boyfriend…"_

It was only until Disgust waved her hand in front of his face and he heard her sweet voice saying, "Ground control to Major Tom…Anger can you hear me?!" that he finally snapped out of his trance and noticed her staring at him with a look of concern.

Anger shook his head to clear up the fog in his mind. He met her worried gaze and responded hesitantly, "Did you just say _my boyfriend_ back there?"

The corner of Disgust's mouth turned up in a half-smile. She gave a slight nod before answering bemusedly, "Well yeah…but that was 45 minutes ago!"

Anger searched her beautiful face carefully, his amber-colored eyes full of confusion. "But…I thought you liked Fear!"

He spread his arms in exasperation. "What was all that flirting and carrying on between you and him every day for the past week?!"

Disgust face palmed and sighed indignantly. "Oh men! Can't live with them, can't live without them…"

She took a deep breath and explained to him with as much patience as she could muster, "Did it ever cross your mind that I was just trying to make you jealous?"

Anger looked taken aback at this statement.

Disgust smiled at him reassuringly before continuing sweetly, "The thing is I've had my eye on you for quite a while now, but you were always ignoring me! So I had to do _something_ to make you notice me didn't I?!"

She chuckled softly and reached across the table, taking his hand in hers. She batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously and whispered, "But I guess I finally got your attention after all!"

Anger felt like someone had just hit him between the eyes with a sledgehammer.

"Oh boy! I'm dreaming this…" He mumbled with a faraway look in his eyes as Disgust squeezed his hand encouragingly.

Just then, the Pat Benatar song _"We Belong"_ started playing over the café's speakers.

Disgust closed her eyes and a huge smile spread across her lips. "Oh perfect! I love this song!"

Anger nodded in agreement, a smile appearing on his own face as he admitted, "So do I! She's one of my favorite rock n' roll chicks you know…"

Disgust's eyes fluttered open. Her voice was full of excitement as she locked gazes with Anger and offered, "Hey! I've got a great idea! Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I was thinking that maybe you could come to my room and we can listen to all of Pat Benatar's Greatest Hits together!"

She gave him a sweet smile and added enticingly, "I could even teach you how to dance!"

Anger gasped as the enormity of her words hit him like a tidal wave. He couldn't believe his luck!

"Are you really asking me to be your Valentine?!" He uttered in awestruck wonder.

Disgust scoffed and rolled her eyes impatiently. "Duh! Of course!"

"But I can't dance!" Anger said in exasperation. He looked away from her pretty face, his voice full of shame as he admitted reluctantly, "I couldn't dance to save my life! I've got two left feet and I'd probably just end up stepping all over your toes and making a fool of myself…"

Disgust patted his arm reassuringly, her emerald-green eyes filled with sincerity as she whispered, "Oh don't worry! We will spend the whole day together and I'll show you how it's done! By the end of the night, you're going to be so good, that you'll be dancing like a pro in no time!"

She laughed lightly and added, "With my help, the staff down at Dream Productions will be ringing up and begging you to come down the next time they want to film a dance sequence for Riley's dreams!"

XXX

After lunch, the two Emotions left the café together and headed down the street hand-in-hand. As they were about to cross the street, they encountered the same three punks on their Harley motorcycles from before, who started whistling again and making catcalls as Disgust walked past.

Disgust turned her head as she and Anger went past and poked her tongue out at the lowlifes. Then with a massive smile on her face, she looped her arm around Anger's stout neck and drew him closer to her before planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

 **The End.**


End file.
